


Suit & Tie

by LiloPaynelinsonLove



Series: Song seductions [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, First Time writing Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Wtf am I doing, enjoy, idek, justin timberlake is a character bc it's his song, smutty smut smut, sorry if this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiloPaynelinsonLove/pseuds/LiloPaynelinsonLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's got half a suit, a loose tie, and Zayn doesn't know what's happening but they both like it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suit & Tie

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, first fic. I'm scared to post this, and I didn't edit it because then maybe it won't seem like a real fic. First fic and first smut so expect it to be bad.  
> I just imagined this and had to share it. I can so imagine Liam seducing Zayn with this song.
> 
> Credits to the song Suit and tie by Justin timberlake for the inspiration and fic name.
> 
> As per usual with fic, this ain't real, just my extremely weird, vivid imagination. Not based on any real life advents. :)

"Liam? Is that you?" Zayn's soft call comes from the kitchen.  
He thought he'd heard Liam before, but when he called out to him there was no reply.  
This time though, Zayn's sure he heard a noise. 

"Liam?" He begins walking out to the lounge but stops dead. 

Liam's standing in the middle of the lounge, one hand on his hip, the other holding onto a loose tie. He's trying so hard not to laugh at the whole situation, betweens Zayn's face, and his own clothing choice.

Zayn swallows, mouth suddenly very dry.

Liam's chest is exposed, naked apart from his tie. He's also wearing suit pants, which is odd because he wasn't wearing them to work, but they look nice.  
Liam's feet are bare on the wooden floor and this is odd because Liam had been wearing shoes to work. 

"Liam, uh? What happ- what are you wearing?"

"I be on my suit n tie" he whispers, then bites his lip. 

Zayn fights a smile off his face. What is Liam doing? And secondly, did he really just say that?

"I be on my suit n tie, shit tie, shit tie" Liam says again, eyes not leaving Zayn's face as he walks over to him.  
He's walking slow, moving his body in a flattering way, Zayn's grin falls.

Liam also wasn't singing, so much as half-panting/half-whispering. 

"Can I show you a few things" he whisper-pants as he gets close to Zayn. This is when the older boy realises, there is nothing funny about this. Nothing to smile about, or laugh.

"A few things, a few things. Little baby, cuz"

Liam whispers hotly to Zayn's ear, lips brushing Zayn's ear as he sings the last part. 

It makes him shiver, and yeah, this is not funny. 

Zayn also realises he liked Liam calling him baby. Even if it was "little baby". He never knew he wanted it, til it was whispered in his ear, like a seductive promise.

"Cuz I be on my suit and tie"  
Is whispered against Zayn's neck and he can't help but shudder again.

"Wait a minute, you ready Zaynie?"

Zayn pressed his lips tightly together, to keep the moan he feels building, from escaping. It's obvious Liam is doing this with a purpose, using the lyrics as a weapon, and Zayn thinks he might be able to cause mass destruction. 

"I can't wait til I get you on the floor good-looking" Liam whispers over Zayn's neck, before biting softly, just under his ear and jaw. Zayn moans quietly, unable to control it. 

Liam grips Zayn's hips tightly, mouth moving down Zayn's jawline to whisper 

"Going hot, so hot, just like an oven"

And the words are a bit ridiculous but at the same time, they sound like the most filthy, dirty words Liam's ever said.  
It's because the way he's whispering them, not because of the song/lyrics.  
It's because of his low whisper, his hot breath blowing against his skin. And okay, maybe some of the words are helping.

Especially the "ohh" that should sound like Justin Timberlake's, maybe even a little awkward, But with Liam's voice it sounds unbearably hot, almost coming out as a moan against the underside of Zayn's chin. 

Zayn breathes in and out deeply, it feels like he can't breathe properly.

"But ill burn-" Liam pulls away from Zayn, removing all contact but a hand in his hip.

He brings his other hand to grab himself as he says "myself, I just had to touch it"  
And Zayn moans loudly, watching Liam talk about touching himself, and actually doing it.

"But it's so fine, and it's all mine" he whispers unevenly, hand still palming himself through his jeans.

Zayn has to put a hand over his mouth to keep from making embarrassing noises and to stop himself from leaning forwards and connecting their lips.  
He doesn't want to stop this, or ruin it, whatever it is.

"Hey baby, I don't mind all the watching" Liam whispers, winking. Zayn knows he's changed a word, and it shouldn't seem so important but it is. Especially in context with what Liam's doing. 

"Cuz if you study real close, you might learn something" Liam whispers, moaning quietly afterwards, like he can't help it.

Zayn really wants to take away his hand, but also doesn't. Liam looks so hot, but Zayn could be touching him.

He knows, in a way, that Liam's teasing him and he knows he's showing some good restraint. 

"Something bout a doozie" Liam mumbles, putting his hand back on Zayn's hip. It feels like he's just branded him, because Zayn just saw that same hand on Liam's crotch. 

He barely catches that Liam doesn't know those particular words, or maybe he just can't quite say them. In this kind of moment, it seems very logical. 

"You're so fine, tonight" Liam whispers, lips hovering over Zayn's, before he sticks his tongue out to lick teasingly against Zayn's bottom lip.

"As long as I got my suit and tie, i'ma leave it all on the floor tonight". Liam actually sings this time, but his voice is rough, like he'd just woken up and tried to sing. 

Zayn can't take it anymore, he presses his lips against Liam's, kissing him desperately and trying to get Liam to open his mouth.

"And you got fixed up to the nines" he bites Zayn's bottom lip quickly after singing.

"Let me show you a few things".  
He grabs Zayn's hand and puts it on his crotch. He's obviously hard, so Zayn takes the opportunity to grab his dick. He's about to start jerking him off when Liam sings:

"Love is singing in the air tonight" 

Zayn's knows he's skipped lines, but he also knows what Liam is implying with this line. 

Liam pulls Zayn tightly against him and Zayn takes his hand off Liam's throbbing hard on to grab the black tie around his neck.

"Let me show you a few things" Liam whispers, fingers slipping under the waistband of Zayn's sweat pants and boxers. 

"Let me show you a few things, about love" he lightly runs a finger down Zayn's cock and the older boy moans with desperate want.

"Now we're in the swing of love" Liam whispers and he grabs the hem of Zayn's shirt and pulls it up, fingers sliding over Zayn's smooth skin. 

"Let me show you a few things" Liam whispers, millimetres away from Zayn's lips, once his shirt is over his head and on the floor.

Zayn crashes their lips together heatedly. He can't stand it anymore. The teasing, Liam's hot breath, his throbbing cock. It's becoming harder to keep playing this game, no matter how much he wants to.

Liam pulls away from the kiss saying "stop" then he gets on his knees "let me get a good look at it" and he's pulling Zayn's sweats and boxers to his ankles. 

Zayn shivers and whimpers at the cool air of the room, but also at the promise that Liam is going to touch him, pretty quickly.

"So thick" he says but Zayn impatiently tugs Liam's tie, thankful that he still has it on.

Liam gets the point and takes Zayn's cock into his mouth.

Zayn moans, low and desperate. It feels so good to finally have something, friction, Liam's mouth and his fucking tongue. 

He pulls off after a little bit of sucking to say "it's alright, you're all mine" before he takes Zayn into his mouth again. He bobs his head, getting further, Zayn's cock almost making him gag. 

Zayn's not stupid, he knows the next lyrics to the song are "c'mon show them who you call daddy"  
So when Liam starts to pull off Zayn's says "daddy" loudly, roughly, and he grabs Liam's hair tightly. 

Liam moans loudly around Zayn's cock, and it makes Zayn thrust into Liam's mouth. He couldn't help it. He feels bad as he sees Liam's eyes well with tears, but Liam isn't stopping and Zayn is very thankful of that.

He doesn't want Liam to stop to sing anymore. He just wants to get off. And if he has to call Liam daddy he will.

Liam pulls back a bit so he can lick the slot of Zayn's leaking cock. Zayn moans, long and drawn out, fingers tightening to painful in Liam's short hair. 

Liam's hands on Zayn's waist squeeze to let him know that it hurts and Zayn seems to understand because his fingers ease up. 

Zayn gets bold and starts flicking Liam's mouth, Liam letting him but keeping a firm hold on Zayn's slim hips. 

Liam's mouth is hot and wet around him, and he hollows his cheeks and licks the head. Zayn can't figure out what Liam's going to do next, it makes him anxious and his anticipation high. 

He's never seen this side of Liam before. The sexy, seductive, side and he's well glad he's seeing it. 

Liam licks over Zayn's slit again and Zayn moans so loudly that Liam wants to laugh. It's so loud and his voice is higher pitched. Liam knows he's getting close now. Zayn's voice always raises when he's close to coming.

Liam works extra hard to get Zayn to come, he knows he needs it now, he's so desperate. 

Liam takes him as far as he can go, Zayn's cock heavy and full in his mouth. He sucks hard, and then Zayn's shouts "Liam god-damn!" As he comes, Liam swallowing it all.  
He helps Zayn's through his orgasm, running a comforting hand along his thigh and using the other to hold Zayn's in place. 

Once he's done he lies down on the couch and begs Liam "please, get yourself off. You look so good".

Zayn doesn't have to tel him twice. 

He gets his suit pants to his ankles and Zayn realises he hadn't been wearing any boxers. Liam's hand wraps around his cock with ease and he starts jerking roughly.  
Zayn loves that Liam likes it rough.

He reaches forward and grabbed the tie around Liam's neck, pulling it experimentally. 

Liam's hand stutters and he looks ups at Zayn with heavy eyes. His mouth is open and he's moaning, which Zayn thinks Liam doesn't realise. 

"Say my name" Zayn demands and Liam nods hand desperately moving.

Zayn pulls on Liam's tie and Liam moans "Zayn. Oh god Zayn" and them Hes coming over his on hand.

He sinks to the ground, sitting on his own folded up legs, while Zayn sits up on the couch.

He waits for Liam to catch his breath before leading them into their bedroom. 

It's not until they're cuddled together in the dark under warm blankets that Zayn whispers "what was that about?"

"Was wearing my suit and tie" Liam mumbles tiredly.

"I got that part. What brought it on?"

"I wonder how many songs I can use on you" Liam says cheekily but he also means it.

"Oh. I'm looking forward to that" Zayn whispers.


End file.
